


Take a Break

by doylesmom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, based on art, no beta we die like Glenn, pocky game gone sexual, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylesmom/pseuds/doylesmom
Summary: Claude convinces Byleth to take a break. Based on art by Jullika.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this, Jullika is just too talented. Based on [ this art](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1193919685168906246?s=20) by Jullika, and dedicated with love to the Claudeleth server.

_ Furthermore, it is my firm belief that- _

“Byleth.”

_ -would be in the best interests of all aforementioned parties to- _

“Byleth.”

_ -although the costs may seem outlandish now, the benefits reaped from- _

“Byleth.”   
  
Byleth groaned and put down the document she had been reading, turning to glare at her husband, who was leaning over the desk and pouting at her.

“Can I help you, Claude?” She asked him, quirking an eyebrow. He smiled at her roguishly, batting his eyes in a way that screamed trouble.

“Tell me darling,” he said, shifting himself so that he sat on her desk, “When was the last time you took a break?”

Byleth hummed as she mentally ran over her schedule for the day, trying to recall if she had taken a break yet that day.

“See, the fact that you can’t immediately respond to my question is concerning.” Claude said, his pout returning. Byleth sighed.

“Perhaps, but Claude, you know how busy I am. I can’t really afford to take a break right now.”

“Byleth, please, just a short one? Look, I have a game we can play! You can go back to work when we’re done, promise.” Claude wheedled, admittedly peaking Byleth’s interest- and competitive streak- at the mention of a game.

“What kind of game?” She asked, narrowing her eyes as she watched her husband’s face turn simultaneously victorious and mischievous. He pulled out a small box from a pocket in his trousers. He opened it, revealing a candy of some sort.

The candy was long and stick shaped, covered in a pink icing that smelled faintly of strawberries. It looked disgustingly sweet. She liked disgustingly sweet.

“It’s a game people play in Leicester,” he told her, taking out a stick of candy for her to examine. She popped it in her mouth, the taste of strawberry and biscuits making her hum happily. “Two people hold a stick in their mouths, one on each end. The first person to bite down on the stick loses. Easy right?”

Byleth hummed and glanced down at her stack of work one last time before getting up from her chair to stand between her husband’s legs. Her eyes  _ were _ starting to hurt. Maybe a short break wouldn’t be too awful.

“Fine, one round, then I go back to work and you stop pestering me. Deal?”

“Deal,” he said. Claude pressed a long, sweet kiss to her lips, and the game began.

Byleth took her end of the treat into her mouth, batting her eyelashes at her beloved husband as she closed her lips around it. He groaned, the tips of his ears turning red already. Byleth shot him an amused look. Too easy.

And then he started putting his hands on her, and Byleth felt her resolve begin to crumble. They started on her waist, innocently enough. But Claude has never been on to restrain himself with her body and soon enough they were crawling down, down, down, until he was grasping the full swell of her ass in his hands, kneading at them in a way that made her wonder if that had been his true intention all along.

Knowing him, it was a fifty-fifty shot.

Byleth squirmed slightly as his hands teased close, too close to where she was starting to crave his touch, but her determination to win was beating out her desire to give in to his ministrations. Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Claude started trailing them back up to tease her spine, her stomach, the underside of her chest, the edge of her simple black undershirt. His fingers slipped under the edge of the shirt, his touch electric in its softness and she shivered, fighting the urge to lean into his strong, warm hands. As his hands traced up her stomach to each of her ribs, the featherlight touch set her nerves on fire, her breathing coming faster and heavier. Her shirt went with his hands as they went higher, higher, until he was rubbing against the underside of her naked breast. He retracted one of his hands to pull her shirt all the way up, exposing her already hardened nipples to the cool air in the office. Claude wrapped the freed hand behind her, supporting her with his arm as his other hand grabbed her breast with a sudden movement that shot a jolt of pleasure straight to her core. Her back arched as he toyed with her, rolling and squeezing her breast one moment and brushing barely-there touches over the peak of her nipple in the next. The variation and unpredictability of his motions was driving her to panting, and she took action before he could do something to make her forget their game and bite down on the candy still resting between her lips.

The noise he made when she cupped him through his trousers would have been victory enough normally, but when she gave his half-hard member a firm squeeze, the sound of breaking candy sent the thrill of the win through her like a burst of sunlight in her chest.

“I win.” She said mischievously, crunching down on the sweet, strawberry icing coated treat. Claude chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his gaze as he looked down at her adoring and lust-filled in equal measures.

“You usually do, don’t you, my star?” He said sweetly, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Indeed.” she purred, leaning further into him until her bare breasts pressed against him, her paperwork now all but forgotten. “Now, may I claim my prize?”

“Your prize?” He asked distractedly, his focus entirely on the points of contact between their bodies. Byleth smirked and trailed a single finger down his chest, slowly stepping into him until he took one step back, then another, and another, until she had walked him all the way back to the couch on the other end of the office. She flicked his chest and he staggered back into the couch, sinking onto it in an entirely too dramatic fashion. 

Byleth huffed out a breathy laugh before tossing her hair and straddling her splayed out husband, slowly, teasingly, settling herself down in his lap. She leaned into him once more, dodging his attempt to kiss her to nibble on his earlobe as she ground down on him, reveling in the noise he made as she made contact with his half hard member. His hands came up to settle on her still clothed ass, kneading at the globes in his large hands as she ground down once, twice, three more times before capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss, open mouthed and panting.

Claude broke away from her mouth to begin kissing his way down her body, pressing a quick kiss to her nose before nipping and licking his way down the arch of her neck, sucking a mark onto the base of her throat before reaching his goal and licking at her nipple. Byleth keened and arched into his mouth, flames licking at her core as he worshipped her breast with his teeth and tongue, teasing the other with the tips of his fingers as he worked her towards a climax. Byleth ground down on his now fully erect member, chasing the friction her body was so desperately craving. 

She wound her finger in his hair as he continued his assault on her breasts, mouthing desperately at her like he was a starving man and she a full course meal. His unoccupied hand slipped from her lower back and into her shorts, diving straight for where she wanted him most. 

“Claude!” She cried, her voice shaky as he massaged her clit, unrelenting in his determination to bring her pleasure. He teased at her entrance just as he bit down lightly on her over-sensitive nipple, causing Byleth to cry out as she came, hard and desperate, her vision whiting out for a few moments as she came crashing back down. 

Claude held her close as she caught her breath, pressing sweet kisses to her bare shoulders as she regained the ability to string words together into thoughts.

“You finish?” She asked, mumbling into his neck.

“Not yet.” He admitted, shifting slightly under her. Byleth grinned and snuck her hand into his trousers.

“Good, because I suddenly find myself needing to take a long, long break.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, who’s ready for Mafia AU part 2 (electric boogaloo)?
> 
> Follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/tzubakis) for fic updates and more!


End file.
